1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dental spray handpiece, consisting of a gripping sleeve having a media inlet connection at one end thereof and a media discharge at the other end, in which there are arranged two media conduits extending from the media inlet connection to the media discharge and discharging outwardly therefrom, of which one conduit is connected to a source of air and the other to a source of water, each of the two media conduits having associated therewith a respective electrical heating device with an associated heating current circuit for the heating of the medium.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A spray handpiece of this type has become known from the disclosures of German Laid-Open Patent Appln. 29 20 009 or German Laid-Open Patent Application 32 08 666. In this known spray handpiece, the electrical heating devices are permanently built into the gripping sleeve. The consequence of this permanent installation is that it renders the servicing of the heating devices more difficult, and does not allow for an exchange of the latter.